The Predicament
by Japanimess
Summary: Yuna suddenly finds out that she'll be living with & working for one of the country's richest family. And what more, the job was offered because her father is in debt to them! What happens when she has a run-in with their obnoxious son, Tidus?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Final Fantasy X.**

A couple of months left before the school year comes to an end, the teachers and their students have decided to go to the Summer festival that will be taking place in Zanarkand for the end of the school year trip. It would be a one week trip, with the spas and everything the students can dream of. The school bell rings signaling the end of the school day, as all the students began to crowd out.

"Yunie! Are you going to go on the trip?" asked her cousin Rikku excitedly.

"Oh, umm…" _It is so expensive, I can't afford it,_ Yuna thought to herself. "Well…"

"Well?" bugged Rikku while hopping around with excitement.

"I don't think I'll be going," replied Yuna grimly while she stares at the ground.

"Aww… why not? It won't be fun! I'm going to be all by myself. Please Yunie?" Rikku clasped her hand pleading with her puppy dog face.

"I would love to but I can't afford it? My dad just lost his job and we're not so financially secured. Anyways, you're not going to be by yourself, Gippal will be going. Why don't you get him to be your partner?" Yuna gave Rikku a mischievous stare.

"Yunie! SHHHH! Someone might here you!"

"Okay, well, I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow okay, Rikku?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Yunie!"

Yuna watched Rikku hop away excitedly. _The trip sounds so fun… if only I can go. Oh well, there is always next year, I guess…_ Yuna began walking home. She doesn't live too far from school, so there is no point in driving, and plus it gives her time to think and gather her thoughts when she's alone. She also doesn't mind the fresh air. As she came up to the cross light, she pressed on the crosswalk button and waited to cross the street.

Meanwhile, Tidus was rushing to the blitzball game. _Wow, wouldn't that be nice, the captain of the team late for their first __blitzball__ game of the season._ Tidus thought to himself. Seeing that he only has 5 minutes left to get to the game, he began picking up speed in his Porsche.

The flashing hand changed, as Yuna began crossing the street. From around the corner she heard screeching tires, and out came this speeding Porsche heading directly towards her. She just froze, as her eyes open wide in shock. _Oh my god, I am going to die!_ Yuna's mind was screaming to herself.

Tidus looked up just in time to see a figure walk right in front of his car from the right. He swerved to the left and came to a screeching halt right in front of the light pole. "Phew, lucky I didn't hit it. SHIT! I am going to be late after all."

Tidus got out of the car to make sure his baby wasn't hurt, and then he turned around and looked at the brunette that he almost road kill. "HEY! What's the big deal? Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish? Why the hell did you walk out in front of me!"

Yuna, still in shock, stared at the blondie. _What the hell is he yelling at me for! That idiot almost killed me, and now he's blaming m__e? __Argghh__! This so pisses me off!_ "What? I am not crazy, you stupid idiot! You're the crazy one, you almost ran me over! I don't think that driving 100mph down a local street is safe! For your information, pedestrian have the right away you idiot and plus, you were about to run a red light!" shouted Yuna.

"Excuuusssee me, crazy woman, but I don't have time to stand here all day and bicker with you. I have a life, unlike you, who was trying to get yourself killed!"

"Ugghh! You asshoe! For the record I wasn't trying to kill myself! You're the idiot that almost ran me over!" Yuna figured this isn't getting anywhere if this stupid blonde wasn't going to admit that it was his fault. "Fine, whatever… Just better drive BETTER and SAFER next time. If I catch you doing that again I'm going to report you to the police for trying to mow down a pedestrian and running a red light."

_Finally, she sto__pped__ talking! _Tidus was saying to himself. He looked at his watch, "SHIT! I'm running REALLY late." He made his way around his car and took off even faster than before.

"Ugh! That idiot! He didn't even listen to what I said. If only I knew his name, I would turn him into the police. That freakin' idiot!" Yuna said to herself. "Well, no use in it now. At least I came out fine."

"I'm home, Dad!" Yuna called out as she arrived home.

"In here," said Braska from the kitchen.

Yuna entered the kitchen as her dad hunch over the kitchen table. He looked so worn out, and his eyes were all red. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"Yeah… I'm… fine," he nodded.

"That doesn't sound like you're fine. Dad, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you," Yuna said looking at her dad worriedly.

At that remark, her Dad sat up straight and said, "Anything?"

"If I can… that is. Why?" Yuna replied awkwardly to her dads weird answer.

"Okie, honey, I guess I'll have to break it to you. There is no other way in how I'm going to say this, but… you remember by old friend Jecht?"

"Not really, you've only told me stories about you two and showed me pictures."

"Well… I'm sort of in a predicament right now…"

"What did you do Dad?" Yuna asked not liking what he is saying.

"You see… I borrowed 100,000 from him to invest in some stocks, and… well… the stock blew over, soo… now I'm in a bit of a pickle."

"That's it?"

"Well… there's more. You see, I've been borrowing money, too much to be exact, from Jecht and now I'm in debt to him."

"He's your friend, Dad. How bad can it get?"

"Well…" Braska looked away from her as he said, "He wants the money back. He sees that everytime I borrow money from him, it goes into nothing good and I haven't paid him back a dime… so, now he wants something as collateral."

"Well, what does he want?"

"Well… How can I put this…? I told him that I would offer him…" Braska said as he turned around to look at Yuna.

Yuna got up and back away from the table, shaking her head, "No…"

Her dad nodded yes as he watches her back away. "It's not what it sounds like; you won't be his mistress or anything. I just told him that you can work for him to slowly pay off the debt that I owe him and that I'll find a job to help pay it off as well."

"No, Dad… What about school? What am I suppose to do?"

"Don't worry honey. We've made an arrangement. You'll move into their mansion and work there, and you'll get a ride to and from school every day."

"No way… I don't believe this… This is a joke right, Dad?" Her dad nodded his head no, and Yuna just felt like the world came tumbling down onto her shoulders.

"Honey, don't worry okay, you'll still get to see me. It's not as if you're moving thousands of miles away and we're never going to see each other again. We'll just be living in different household, temporarily."

Yuna couldn't believe what she was hearing, or more or less, what her dad has gotten her into.

"Honey, please go and pack your bags. The chauffer would be here soon to pick you up."

"What? I'm leaving already? But…"

"No buts, young lady. Just go into your room and pack, okay?" Braska said trying to sound stern and strict as he watch Yuna leave to her room.

As she departs, she gives her dad a big hug, "I'll miss you, Dad. Come by and visit okay?"

"Okay."

Yuna got into the limousine and looked out the window at her dad until she couldn't see him anymore.

They arrived as Jecht's estate. It was a breath-taking view for Yuna. His mansion is huge, with the nice green lawn, and a fountain in the middle of the driveway in front of the mansion. There was a pathway that leads to the lake with cherry blossom trees along both sides of the path. You can see the tennis courts and all the wonderful things a rich person can own and buy.

As Yuna got out of the car, one of the butlers came out and took her bags in, while one of the maids showed her to her room. It was a magnificent room, almost as big as her house, itself. The walls were of a crimson red, with white draperies on the windows. She had walk-in closet, but it's not like she needs one, or need all that much room. She even has her own bathroom. Yuna jumped on her bed and laid down on it. "Ahh…. I can probably get used to this, I guess."

There was a light knock on her door, and Yuna got up to answer it. It was one of the maids, who were told to give her a tour around the mansion and give her all the rules and regulations of the mansion.

They spent about 2 hours just touring the mansion. It was so big, even with the tour, Yuna will probably get lost anyways. It'll probably take a couple of days to get used to the place. "Now, Miss Yuna…"

"Just call me Yuna, please," Yuna said as she gave the maid warm smile.

"Okay, Yuna. Um… Please go upstairs and wash up for dinner. It'll be served at 7pm, don't be late."

Yuna entered her room, wondering what has her dad got her into. What will she be doing while in this household. It seems like they already have all the maid and butlers they needed. Maybe she'll just become a maid like the rest. _I guess __it's__ okay, a job is a job._ Yuna made her way to the bathroom and washed up a bit. She didn't really know what else to do. She looked in the mirror, checking her appearance before going downstairs to dinner.

When she got downstairs, she heard three male voices and someone seems really loud and happy. She didn't want to interrupt but she didn't want to be late for dinner so she waited a bit. Listening in on the conversation she heard that someone won the blitzball game. _Well, I guess the conversation is __over,__ I might as well go i__n, _Yuna thought as she entered the dining room.

Jecht looked up and saw Yuna enter and gave her a smile. "Guys I would like you guys to meet Yuna. She'll be staying here for a while helping us out."

Yuna saw both blonde heads turn around and she was shocked to see a familiar face.

"It's you!" Yuna and Tidus both shouted at each other.

**This is my first fanfic ever. It sounds a lot better in my head, but when I type it down, it sounds sort of corny, or I can't seem to get the right words. Please review and let me know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's you!" Yuna and Tidus both shouted at each other.

"Ah, I see that you two have already met," said Jecht looking at Yuna and Tidus.

"No, not really… Um… Well-"

"She was the crazy lady that jumped in front of my car on my way to the blitzball game," Tidus cut in glaring at Yuna and looking at his father.

"No, I did not! I was crossing the crosswalk and you almost mowed me down!" Yuna shrieked, frighten at her own voice yelling at Tidus.

"Oh, little brother, what have you gotten yourself into," Shuyin said while shaking his head.

Jecht just looked at these two kids bickering at each other and just started laughing. At the sound of his laugh, Yuna and Tidus stopped arguing and turned to look at Jecht.

Instantly, Yuna realized how foolish she was yelling at the _boss'__s_ son. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Apology accepted-" Tidus cutted in once again.

"Not to you, you idiot, to your father." Yuna, blushing with embarrassment turned and look at Jecht, "Sorry for yelling. I didn't mean it. I am so sorry, sir." She gave a quick bow and left her head hanging down, staring at the ground afraid to look at Jecht.

"No, it's okay actually. Sometimes my son just needs someone to put him in his place. I am actually sorry that he almost mowed you down earlier this afternoon. Please accept my apologies, since my son is quite rude for not apologizing to you. Sometimes I wonder where his manners are."

"Dad, she should be apologizing to me!" protested Tidus.

"That's enough, it's time for dinner and for me to finish introducing everyone without your rude interruption, Tidus," replied Jecht to his son's protest. "Yuna, please take a seat there, and Tidus, please go and sit down."

Yuna took a seat at the end of the table, which is a safe distance from Tidus. It'll prevent her from ripping his head off. She has never met anyone in her life that is so inconsiderate that would piss her off this much.

"As I was saying," continued Jecht from the other end of the table, "This is Yuna Norusemm. She will be staying with us, the Giraudan family, for a while, for she will be working for us. Yuna, this," pointing to his left, "is Shuyin, Tidus's older brother, and," pointing to his right, "this is Tidus, as you two have already met."

Nodding her head, and putting on a warm smile, "Please to meet everyone."

"Well, not everyone, Lenne isn't here yet," replied Shuyin.

"Lenne?" Yuna inquired.

"Oh yes, she is Shuyin's fiancée. She is also living in this household, but she won't be joining us for dinner tonight since she had some last minute things to take care of at the company."

"Oh, okay. Well, I look forward to meeting her." _Yes! A lady in this house, maybe I won't feel so lonely_, Yuna thought to herself.

They finished dinner and as everyone was getting up to leave the dining room, Yuna began helping the maid unset the table. "Yuna, that won't be necessary," said Jecht. "The maid will handle that."

"But it's okay, I don't mind helping. Really, it's the least I can do for having such a wonderful dinner," replied Yuna.

"Okay, but when you're done, please come to my office, so I can inform you on what position you will be working in at our company," Jecht said as he left the dining room.

After helping the maid, Yuna found her way to Jecht's office. She knocked on the door lightly. "Come in, the door's unlock," answered Jecht from the inside. Yuna opened the door and went inside.

Jecht's was sitting in his leather chair behind a cherry wood desk positioned in the middle of the room. "Please take a seat."

Yuna sat down and waited for Jecht to continue.

"As you are well aware of, you will be working for the Giraudan Corporation. You will be the personal assistant for Tidus, since Shuyin already has Lenne, and I already have my own."

Yuna's mouth just dropped in disbelief. She quickly resumed her image and hoped that Jecht didn't see her reaction. _Of all the people, I had to be Tidus's personal assistant. Just kill me now, I don't think I can stand that inconsiderate punk_Yuna thought to herself.

"I know you two got off on the wrong foot, but can you give this position a try? All of Tidus's Personal Assistant couldn't tolerate his behavior and always wind up quitting a couple of weeks later."

_I wonder why? _Yuna thought to herself. "Okay, I guess I can give it a try," trying to sound enthused about the position.

"Thank you! I hope it works out because of all the Personal Assistant that Tidus's gone through, you seem to be more tolerant of him," said Jecht.

_More tolerant of him? I almost want to strangle him._

Jecht gave her the standard paperworks to fill out and sign. After all that was done, she was dismissed for the evening. Yuna made her way up to her room, wondering why she is always getting more and more bad news as the day progressed.

**Author's Note:**

**Okie, here is my second update. This chapter is much shorter, but oh wells, I'll try to make it much longer next time. **

**I realized that Yuna and Tidus never had last names so, I just took their positions in the game and made last names out of it.**

**Tidus was Yuna's Guardian - I swapped the letters around and came up with Giraudan.**

**Yuna was the Summoner - So it became Norusemm. I'm not too fond of Yuna's last name, but oh wells.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been trying to find some time to type up the story, but there were a couple of side projects that I had to do which took first priority over my fanfic.**

**There might be some grammar problems in this one (although, I think I pretty much fixed them all) since I am using MS Word 2007 and it keeps on replacing some of my words with other words, such as replacing "silence" with "silently" and "some more" with "somewhere."**

* * *

_There was the sound of the screeching tires, and a loud crash. The red car can be seen skidding across the road and rolling over into the ditch. "Mommy, mommy… my head hurts. Please wake up. Mommy? Mommy?!" Yuna said as she looks at her mother who was bleeding profusely from her head. She tried to reach over, but was restricted by the seatbelt. "MOMMY!!"_

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! Yuna woke up with a jolt as her alarm clocks goes off. _Why am I having that dream again?_ Yuna wondered, _it must be getting close to that time again._ Yuna looked around the room not quite knowing where she was. Then it suddenly dawned on her that she is residing at the Giraudan's residence now.

She got dressed and went down stairs to grab a quick bite to eat before heading off to school. Upon approaching the kitchen, she heard someone cooking and singing. _What a nice voice_, Yuna thought. She entered the kitchen and there was this tall, skinny, but fitted lady hovering over the stove making pancakes.

"You must be Lenne, correct?" Yuna asked.

Lenne jumped a bit as she heard an unexpected voice from behind her. She turned around and looked at the brunette who has about the same physique as her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry!" Yuna said as she bowed her head down.

"Oh no! It's okay! I just wasn't so used to someone getting up so early in the morning besides me."Lenne laughed as she answered back to Yuna. "And yes, my name is Lenne. You must be Yuna, correct?"

"Yes, I am, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Shuyin mentioned you at the dinner table last night, but you weren't home." Yuna replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, yes, I was working a bit late, but Shuyin filled me in on what is happening after I got home." Lenne replied back while she grabbed a plate of pancakes for her and Yuna.

"Thank you," Yuna said.

"Soo… I heard that you and Tidus were at each other's neck last night at the dinner table?" Lenne inquired.

Yuna blushed at that moment and sulk down in her chair a bit.

"Oh no, I didn't mean anything. It's just that every girl that he runs into is always drooling over him, but I never heard of anyone yelling at him before. It's just funny, that's all." Lenne said as she started laughing.

"Oh, hahaha… will you would too, if he tried to run you down with his car." Yuna said laughing.

"Oh my! Really? That idiot, he should be more careful next time or else he-"

"Or else he what?" Tidus asked as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a plate of pancakes.

"Oh! Where are you manners, eavesdropping on us like that?" Lenne scolded Tidus.

"Yeah, well, where are your manners, talking bad about someone?" Tidus tried scolding back.

"For your records, we weren't talking bad about anyone. Yuna was just telling me how you almost killed her yesterday, that's all." Lenne replied back.

"Oh really? Well, she got the story all wrong because she saw how hot I was and tried to jump on my car to get to me." Tidus said giving Yuna a smirking look.

"Don't get too full of yourself," Yuna shot back. "Who would jump all over you?"

"Is that how you treat your boss?" Tidus shot back at her smirking again.

At that moment, Yuna suddenly realized that he is, indeed, her boss. Or more like, she is his assistant, but whatever the case he is her boss. _Damn it!_ Yuna thought. She was distracted from her thoughts as Tidus started to approach her.

"Here, you'll need this," Tidus said as he handed Yuna a cellphone.

"What will I need this for?" Yuna asked.

"Well, if you're going to be my Personal Assistant, then I might need to contact you at all times and anytime, so you might as well hang onto that." Tidus replied.

"But I'll be in school, and we aren't allowed to answer our cellphones during class." Yuna replied.

"Too bad." Tidus said smirking at her again.

At that moment, Jecht and Shuyin came down to the kitchen for breakfast, and everyone finished their breakfast without anymore bickering or interruptions.

"Come on Yuna, you can ride with us and we'll drop you off at school," Lenne offered Yuna.

"Um, well, can we go in something that is a little less _flashy_? I mean, being dropped off at school in a limo isn't really what I had in mind, and plus, not to offend you guys, but it'll be a bit weird," Yuna replied a bit embarrassed.

"Oh okay, um… Tidus! You can take her to school, since you're the only one who has the pleasure to drive yourself to school every day," Lenne said as she turned to look at Tidus.

"What! I don't have time," Tidus replied.

"Just take her; you pass by her school on the way to your school anyways," snapped Lenne.

"Okay, sheesh, no need to get all angry about it, Lenne," Tidus replied with his hands up in a surrendering action. _I don't want to mess with her when she is angry, _Tidus thought to himself.

"Um… it's okay, really, I'll just take the bus. I don't think it's safe to go with Tidus, especially when he thinks he can drive at the speed of light," Yuna countered back looking at Tidus.

Shuyin chuckled at Yuna's reply, "Well, she got good there, little brother."

"Shut up, Shuyin." Tidus retorted, staring at him. Then he turned back to Yuna, "Just to get some information correct, I was running late for my Blitzball game and was trying to get there on time."

"Okay, everyone, enough talk, we're going be late if we stand here all day debating on who is going to take Yuna to school. Tidus, you take Yuna to school, and if I hear that you were speeding, I'll take away your car keys and make you walk to school," Jecht said with his eyes closed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine!" Tidus said as he grabbed Yuna's arm and started dragging her to the garage, "let's go before we're late for school also."

On the ride to school, Yuna and Tidus sat in awkward silence. "Don't even think about it," Yuna broke the silence as she notice the speedometer picking up speed really fast.

"What? I wasn't doing anything," Tidus replied innocently.

"Sure, whatever," replied Yuna. "Sorry," Yuna said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Tidus was caught completely off guard.

"Sorry-for-making-you-late-for-your-blitzball-game-and-yelling-at-you," Yuna said all in one breath.

"Oh, that's it?" Tidus said back.

"'_Oh, that's it?_' That's all you can say, not even a thank you? Or a 'Don't worry,' or an 'Apology accepted?'" Yuna answered back angrily; since she has been contemplating on how apologize for being so rude to him, even though he should have been apologizing to her first.

"Whoa, what's your problem? It's not like I forced you to apologize. You did it on your own free will," Tidus replied back giving her another one of his smirking looks.

As they pulled up to Yuna's school all students eyes were watching them as they arrived, wondering who is in the porsche. Yuna sunk down in her seat. "It's not like that is going to help. They're gonna see you when you get out of the car anyways, dork," Tidus said to Yuna.

"Name calling isn't going to help either, you idiot!" Yuna retorted back to him.

When they finally came to a stop, Yuna barely stepped out of the car before Tidus sped off. "You idiot, how many times do I have to tell you to slow down!" Yuna shouted aloud as she saw his car speeding down and disappearing around the corner. She turned around and saw everyone looking her. Yuna looked down at the ground to hide her embarrassment and started walking towards her class.

"Yunie!" her cousin Rikku shouted as she ran toward her. "Nice ride! Soo… who was that person?"

"It's no one, just an idiot!" Yuna said back frustrated. "It's a long story, I have to get to class, but I'll tell you all about it later, during lunch."

Class was the same as usual, the teacher is always late and he always gives a boring, monotonous lecture. Yuna was starting to doze off, but the ringing off the phone that Tidus gave her started ringing. _Damn, I forgot that I had this thing._

"Whose phone is that? Please bring it up here immediately; you guys know the policy on cellphones," Mr.Mika said as he looked around the room, trying to distinguish where the ringing was coming. He spotted a young brunette bending down, fumbling around in her backpack trying to shut off the mechanism, but too late he's already spotted her. "Ms. Norusemm, please bring your cellphone up here, immediately!"

At that moment, Yuna stop searching for the cellphone once she heard Mr. Mika said her name. "Sorry, I just got it this morning, forgot that I had it," she said as she looked up from her backpack. The ringing stop, but no later than a second, it started ringing again. She looked around the class embarrassed and made her way up to the front of the class to Mr. Mika. The cellphone was ringing non-stop as she brought it up to him.

"Sounds like someone is trying their hardest to contact you, too bad they aren't aware of our cellphone policy. Maybe I should answer it and let them know of our policy," Mr. Mika said as he flipped open the phone to answer it.

Meanwhile, Tidus was bored in class and decided to call and bug Yuna just to spite her. _Why isn't she picking up? I told her that she must answer it at all times, stupid idiot!_ Tidus thought to himself after calling her for the fifth time in-a-row. With his sixth call she finally picked up.

"Hello?" asnwered the male voice.

TIdus was taken aback by the answer. "Yuna?"

"No, this is her teacher. Why are you disrupting class young man? We have a cellphone policy that needs to be upheld." Mr. Mika informed Tidus.

"Oh, well, my bad old man, but I don't really care about your policy and where is Yuna?" TIdus inquired. "I need to talk to her, so if you could kindly hand over the phone to Yuna, I won't have to disturbed your boring class any longer."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! Who the heck are you young man, and where are your manners!" Mr. Mika was yelling into the phone. Yuna couldn't help but laugh at Mr. Mika's reaction, _I guess Tidus has done it again_.

"I don't have to tell you my name old man, just put Yuna on the phone, now," Tidus demanded.

"Sorry, but class is still in session so good-bye young man," Mr. Mika said as he hunged up on Tidus. Now Yuna, laughed even harder since Tidus just got hunged up on. Mr. Mika turned and looked at Yuna, 

and was angered at the fact that she is taking this matter as a joke. "Ms. Norusemm, lunch detention today."

Yuna stopped laughing, "What? But I didn't do anything-"

"Lunch detention, be late and I'll give you detention after school also," Mr. Mika said sternly.

_I can't believe this!! Stupid Tidus got me in trouble, ugh!!_ Yuna thought to herself as she made her way back to her desk. Right when she sat down, the bell ranged to signal the end of class. She gathered up her things and angrily made her way out of class, contemplating on how many ways she can kill Tidus. Yuna was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Rikku.

"Hey Yunie!!" Rikku shouted at Yuna as she walked passed her and their next class.

"Huh?" Yuna snapped out of her thoughts and looked around to find Rikku shouting out her name. "Sorry, Rikku, I wasn't paying attention."

"What's wrong, Yunie?" Rikku asked concerned. "You don't seem like yourself today."

Yuna gave Rikku a quick spiel on what is the current situation and all that is happening and the incident that morning in first period. "Aww, Yunie. Don't worry, maybe I'll have Brother beat up Tidus for you, yeah?!" Rikku offered.

Yuna laughed at the thought of Brother and Tidus going at it, "No, it's okay. I'll handle this myself." _He is so going to get a piece of my mind when I see him later on,_ Yuna thought to herself. The bell ranged and class began.

The next two periods went fine without any interruptions, due to the fact that Mr. Mika still has Yuna's phone. Yuna was dreading lunch time, she never had lunch detention before; as a matter of fact, she never got into trouble before. Lunch time rolled around, and Yuna made her way to Mr. Mika's class. When she got there, he wasn't even there. _That old bat probably forgot about lunch detention._ Yuna waited around all throughout the lunch period. Right when she was getting ready to leave, Mr. Mika came around the corner.

"Oh, Yuna, there you are, sorry I'm late and for keeping you waiting. I forgot that we had a faculty meeting today." Mr. Mika said as unlocked the door to his class. Yuna took a seat and wondered what her punishment is. "Yuna, what is going on? You have been doing well all semester, and now you're causing a ruckus in class. I didn't want to get you lunch detention, but you know our cellphone policy."

"I know, I am so sorry. I just got the phone this morning and forgot that I had it, and sorry for the rudeness of Tidus. He can be like that sometimes." _Or almost all the time,_ Yuna thought.

"It's okay, just make sure that it doesn't happen again next time, okay?"

"Yes, sir, it won't happen again," Yuna answered. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Mr. Mika gave Yuna's cellphone back to her and let her go so she won't be late for her next class. _Phew, that wasn't as bad as I thought._

The last three periods went smoothly, and Yuna couldn't wait until her last class was over so that she can get home and get her hands on Tidus to strangle him. He has caused her enough trouble to last her 4 years of high school. Yuna and Rikku left their last class and started walking towards the front of the school.

"So, Yunie, since you're working now, especially for the RICH Giraudan family, maybe you can save enough money for the trip to Zanarkand," Rikku said.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. I am supposed to be working to pay off my dad's debt, so anything that I make goes towards that first," Yuna said sadly.

"Oh yea, I forgot- Hey! What's going on over there?" Rikku was distracted from what she was saying when she saw a huge crowd up at the front of the school.

Yuna looked up at the crowd. "It's probably another stupid fight," she said disinterested.

"Come on, let's go take a look!" Rikku said, as she started running towards the crowd to find out what is going on.

"Rikku, it's just another stupid fight, no need to get excited," Yuna said as she watches her cousin run across the yard. _Rikku, Rikku… _Yuna walked across the lawn and made her way to Rikku to tug her away from the crowd so that they can leave. As she got to the crowd and begin tugging her cousin away from the crowd, she paused, _that voice sounds awfully familiar,_ Yuna thought. She turned around and saw a blonde head with 10 girls practically drooling all over him.

_Tidus!_ Yuna's eyes open wide in surprise, _what the hell is he doing here?! Oh wells, all the better for me to yell at him._

"Tidus!" Tidus stopped flirting with one of the girls and looked up to see who was calling his name, angrily, if he might add. He looked around and saw someone squeezing their way through the crowd that was surrounding him. Of course, who else would have the guts to yell at him, but none other than, Yuna.

"You!" Yuna shouted angrily as she made her way towards him. "I got in trouble this morning thanks to you, mister!!" she said as she started poking him in the chest with her pointing finger.

"What? Me? I was just having a little fun," Tidus said innocently, which made all the girls awed at him.

"Fun?! You call that fun? I got in trouble that was not fun!" Yuna said angrily. She looked around at the crowd that was watching them. "What are you guys looking at? Haven't you guys seen an argument before? Go away, there is nothing to see here!" Yuna yelled frantically at everyone.

"Okay guys shows over, there is nothing to see here, get moving," Rikku was shouting at everyone as well and trying the break the crowd surrounding Tidus's and Yuna's scene. As the crowd started to disperse, Tidus was trying to sneak around his car and take off.

"Not you, Tidus," Yuna said turning around to face him, "I am not done with you yet. Get in the car and drive," she said, pointing in the direction of the car. They both got in the car and drove again in awkward silence as they did this morning.

"What is your problem making such a big scene like that?" Tidus asked.

"What's my problem? You're my problem; I got lunch detention thanks to your little call this morning. I didn't even get to eat lunch, so I had to starve my butt off all day thanks to you," Yuna answered back annoyed while glaring at Tidus.

Tidus laughed, "You're angry because you didn't get to eat?"

"No, you idiot! I am angry because I got in trouble this morning due to your ignorant attitude! Weren't you listening!?" Yuna said in disbelief while staring glaring at him.

Tidus chuckled to himself some more, _Hey she's pretty cute when she's angry – whoa, what am I thinking?_ "Okay! I sorry," he mumbled, barely audible for Yuna to hear.

She couldn't really make out what he just said, but did he just apologize to her for the first time since they met. "What?"

Giving Yuna a quick glance, "I said that I didn't get a good lunch either, so how about I treat us out for lunch?"

"Too bad, I'm not hungry anymore," Yuna said, tilting her head back and pointing her nose up, but then her stomach started growling.

Tidus laughed, "Well, your stomach doesn't feel the same way as you do, and too bad, I've already decided, so… out to lunch we go."

**I made this chapter a little bit longer this time since my first 2 chapters were pretty short. This chapter seems a bit like a filler, but I just wanted to introduce new characters and create a relationship between the characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to upload my next chapter. School, work and life just got in the way, thus giving me little time to work on my story. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks!**

"Any idea of where you want to have lunch?" Tidus ask Yuna as they drove around town looking for a place to eat.

"Right here!" Yuna shouted and pointed as they drove by Uncle Cid's Diner.

"This place?? Are you sure?? It is it any good? How come I never heard of it before?" Tidus asked.

_Man, this diner has been around for ages, he must be blind,_ Yuna thought to herself. "This diner has been around for quite a while now. I always go to this place with my cousin Rikku. They have the best food in town."

"Rikku? Oh! That blonde chick you're with earlier? What do you mean best food in town? If I haven't heard about it before then I guess the food isn't as good as you thought," Tidus shot back.

"Whatever, come on, I am starved," Yuna said in an irritated tone as she made her way into the diner with Tidus trailing behind.

"Ey, Yuna! How's my little niece doing today?" Cid greeted Yuna as she walked in.

"Oh nothing, just trying to get this annoying bug off my back," Yuna replied as she eyeballed Tidus.

"What!?! ME?!?!" Tidus shouted back in surprise.

"Ey, young man. You better watch your tone around my little niece," Cid said harshly towards Tidus while cracking his knuckles.

*Gulp* "Uh, sorry old man… but she started it—"

"It's okay Uncle Cid, I was just joking. I don't want you to go to jail for beating a minor and plus," Yuna motioned for her Uncle Cid to get closer, "he's Jecht's son, and he is like my boss, which I really HATE by the way."

Cid nodded while glaring at Tidus, since he is aware of the situation since it was Braska who went and asked him for advice. But sending his little niece to work with such a creep is a bad idea which Cid didn't approve of. "Well, watcha gonna have?"

"Just the usual and I guess we'll make it for two," Yuna answered.

"Alright, it'll be coming right up," Cid said.

Yuna and Tidus found themselves into two empty seats at the end of the bar. "Man, your Uncle is pretty scary. Was he ever in prison?" Tidus inquired.

"Haha—no, he always looks like that and you wouldn't want to get on his bad side, either," Yuna replied.

"Here you are my lady and jerk *clear throat* I mean gents," Uncle Cid said as he appeared with their plates of food.

"Hey, I heard that.." Tidus retorted back, but Uncle Cid's glaring at him and Yuna's warning from earlier stop him just in time before he said something that he'll regret.

"I hope you enjoy your lunch, and if I wasn't such a nice guy I would have spit in your plate—haha," Uncle Cid half joked and half threatened as he walked away.

"Is he serious?" Tidus asked wide-eyed which eventually turn into a look of disgust.

"He is just joking. He takes his customer satisfaction seriously so he'll never sabotage his own food," Yuna assured him while already digging into her own plate.

While digging into her plate, she notices that Tidus hasn't touched his plate yet and is fishing out his cellphone and dialing something into it. "What are you doing?!?!" Yuna inquired sternly.

"Just putting the ambulance on speed dial in case your Uncle decides to poison me, or just in case I choke on it," Tidus answered back. "Who knows what goes on in that looney head of his?"

"For the record, he isn't crazy and I can assure you that the food is good so EAT!" Yuna said harshly, while yanking his cellphone out of his hand.

"Okay, okay… gosh, didn't have to be so ruuuude," Tidus said as he turned to his food and grabbed his fork and started to dig in. *Gulp* _Here's goes nothing,_ he thought to himself. "Hey, this isn't bad," Tidus said surprisingly.

"Dur, I told you that the food here rocks," Yuna said annoyed.

"So watcha think about it?" Cid ask them as they both finished their meal.

"It was good," came a quick reply from Tidus.

"Of course, Uncle, if I didn't like it I wouldn't be coming here—haha," Yuna teased her Uncle.

"Was there any problem or complaints?" Cid inquired.

"Well…" Yuna gave a mischevious glanced towards Tidus and with a smirk said, "Tidus was complaining and even had the ambulance on speed dial."

"What! Uh… no… yes.. wait-" Tidus jumped out of his chair with shock and surprise that Yuna sold him out.

"Okay then, I guess we'll have to give you the special treatment, Mr. Giraudan," Cid said as he made his way back to the kitchen. "Don't even think about leaving you two," Cid said as he disappeared behind the doors leading to the kitchen.

"Wait… what is the special treatment? What is he planning? Yuna?" Tidus was asking worriedly, but only Yuna was the one who understand what the special treatment was and she was just kept on laughing. "Yuna? This isn't funny! I'm serious!"

Yuna had to contain herself from laughing, "It's nothing… you'll see in a bit, don't worry," and she immediately starts laughing again.

"Here ya go sonny boy," Cid said as he came by with ten plates of his best secret recipe and placed it in front of Tidus. "Now take your time, don't want you choking on anything now," Cid said as he winked at Yuna.

"What am I suppose to do with all of these?" Tidus asked, surprised.

"Eat them, you idiot. Has all that pretty boy, narcissus, self-indulgent attitude clouded your ability to function correctly?" Yuna said sarcastically. "But seriously, if you don't eat all this by the time Uncle Cid comes back, you're gonna get it ten times worst. Soo… If I were you, I should start wolfing them down asap!"

"What-" but Tidus was cut off when Yuna shoved a spoonful of food from the first of ten dish into Tidus' mouth.

"Eat.." she said glaring at Tidus.

_Man, she sure is scary and aggressive…_ He thought to himself while eating as fast as he can. _Hey this isn't bad. Yuna is missing out…_

An hour later, Tidus could hardly get the last bite in as Cid came back. "Aww… I see you you're almost done, okay time for the next course."

Tidus immediately shoved the last bit of food in his—almost choking on it—and shot up out of his chair, "Check! I think I am good and besides, Yuna and I are running late and need to do some homework." Tidus paid for their check and they left the diner.

"Come back soon!" Cid called out after them, while shaking his head with laughter.

"Ohhh… I think I am going to be sick," Tidus said getting into the driver's seat.

"Did I tell you that Uncle Cid has ears like bats, and that he can still hear you even though we're in the car?" Yuna teased.

"What!" Tidus looked around scared to see if he is going to see Yuna's looney Uncle appear with more food.

"Just kidding!" Yuna replied laughing. "But the look on your face is priceless."

"Ohh… If we weren't in front of your Uncle's diner, I would have made you walk home." Tidus threatened.

"But you wouldn't because you're such a _gentlemen_," Yuna retorted sarcastically. "And, what is up with the we 'need to do some homework' crap? I didn't think you can do homework."

"Well… it worked, and now please be quiet or else we'll wind up in a ditch because I am feeling really nauseous and who knows what function my 'pretty boy, narcissus, self-indulgent attitude' might cause me to forget," Tidus threatened Yuna once again.

************************

At the Giraudan estates, "I wonder where they are? School was out two hours ago," Lenne inquired worriedly.

"Maybe one of them has killed the other one and is trying to stash their body somewhere?" Shuyin joking replied.

"Well, with the way that they're at each other's throat that might be a possibility. But I have my bets on Yuna, no offense Shuyin, even though he is your brother and all," Lenne replied laughing at Shuyin's suggestion.

"Non-taken. I would be surprise if my brother gets out-bested by a girl. At least we know that he can't whoo her or get his way," Shuyin replied.

"We're home!" Yuna shouted happily in a sing-song tone as she entered through the door.

"Geez, it took you guys forever to get home," Lenne said relieve.

"Oh sorry, we were trying to get some _quality time_ so that we can actually get along at the company," Yuna replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Lenne laughed, "Shuyin and I thought that you guys probably killed one another and was trying to find a place to stash the body." Lenne leaned in closer and whispered, "And I had my bets on you."

Yuna laughed and said, "Actually, I tried and failed."

Tidus entered in looking very sick. "Ohhh… don't even ask. I think I am going to skip dinner for tonight," he said as he made his way upstairs. While walking to his room, he was plotting his revenge to get Yuna back for what she pulled today.

_Awww… Revenge can be so sweet…_ he thought to himself as he collapsed on the bed and passed out for the rest of the night.


End file.
